


Oblivious Sunshine Boy

by miraculouslarrypotter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Miraculous Reveal, F/M, Marinette - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, accidental reveal, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslarrypotter/pseuds/miraculouslarrypotter
Summary: Written by K





	Oblivious Sunshine Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written by K

“So, are there any girls who’ve caught the eye of the famous Adrien Agreste?” Lucas, his cousin, asked him, waggling his eyebrows.

Adrien rolled his eyes as Ladybug flashed through his mind. There was no way he was going to tell his cousin that he had a crush on Ladybug! Lucas was a few years older than him, and would say something like “Ladybug? Really? Who doesn’t like her?” or “How can you like her like that when you don’t even know her?”

Even though Adrien actually did know her  _quite a bit_ more than others, especially his cousin who had grown up in Lyon, he couldn’t exactly come out and say “Oh yeah, I do! Because I’m  _Chat Noir,_  one of the famous superheroes of Paris!!”

So, Adrien decided to go with “Ummm kind of. But she doesn’t know who I am!” Because that wasn’t technically lying. Ladybug didn’t know who he was under the mask.

“I KNEW IT!” Lucas practically yelled, shooting up from Adrien’s bed. “You have that look in your eye! It’s the same one people told me I had when I first met Anna. I didn’t believe them of course, but now that I’m seeing it for myself, it’s true! You must really like her. Tell me about her!”

Adrien held back a chuckle as he imagined himself saying “Well, she wears a Ladybug super suit, swings from buildings on a magical yo-yo, and saves Paris every chance she can get!” Instead, he decided that describing what she looked like and her personality would probably work better without raising more questions.

“She’s got this beautiful dark hair that she wears in pigtails with red ribbo-ERRR hair ties! Yes! Hair ties around them. But they’re red! HAHA and…she looks small but she is  _really_  strong! And she has these big blue eyes that match the color of the ocean. And when she smiles, her whole face lights up. And…” Adrien sighed as he recalled his favorite thing about her, “She’s always willing to help, no matter who or what the situation is, and she’s so creative about it. There’s nothing she can’t do.” Adrien finished, looking up at his cousin and freezing when he saw his expression.

His cousin looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

“NEVERMIND, SHE’S JUST REALLY COOL I GUESS, ugh forget about it! Was the-” Adrien blabbered, but Lucas cut him off.

“No, no, please-” Lucas laughed, coughing in an effort to recompose himself. “I’m only laughing because you’ve got it BAD. You’re completely doomed. But that’s okay!”

Adrien put his hands over his face, muffling a groan as he fell back onto his bed. Lucas was quiet for a minute and then he said “You mentioned she has dark hair and that she wears it in pigtails? I think I may know who you’re talking about!” Lucas mentioned, side-eyeing him and smirking like he knew something Adrien didn’t.

Adrien’s heart skipped about 10 beats.  _oh no, oh no no no HOW DID HE FIGURE IT OUT?_ He just  _knew_  that Lucas was going to say “You like Ladybug!” and continue to make fun of him. How was he going to respond to that? How wou-

“Do her parents own a bakery about 5 minutes from here? I stopped by there this morning because my parents mentioned that it’s the best bakery in the area! While I was there, I saw a girl about your age with dark pigtails who was helping her father carry flour bags. FLOUR BAGS! Do you  _know_  how much those things weigh? And also, when one of the customers who was in front of us in line dropped her pastry, the girl stopped what she was doing and rushed to help her. And she gave her another pastry for free to replace the dropped one! She really did have big blue eyes and you were right on-the-dot about them being similar to the ocean. I think she said her name was Marinette? She als-Adrien?” Lucas paused, seeing Adrien’s expression. “Are you all right?”

But Adrien was  _very far_  from all right.


End file.
